The Mysterious Dream
by The Honorary Weasley
Summary: When Harry takes a Bludger to the head playing Quidditch, and is unconcious for two days, he has a most unusual dream.  This is set in harry's fifth year when he's still dating Cho Chang, that's an important point. Feel free to review...please
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, wake up!" Harry had every intention of staying asleep, but aparently Hermione had other ideas. "Harry, get up now!" Yelled Hermione, shaking him by the shoulders. "You've got to get up and have a decent breakfast, you've got a Quiddich match today!" She yelled. Harry had forgotten about that, and as he remembered about the game, he jumped up immediately. "What happened?" Asked Harry, realising that he was in the common room instead of in his nice, warm bed. "You fell asleep on the sofa." Replied Hermione. "You're going to be late for your match if you don't hurry up ang get dressed and get breakfast." Harry ran up to his dormitory, pulled on his Quiddich robes and then raced back down the stairs and out of the door. When he reached the Great Hall, he took his usual seat next to Ron. Hermione was sitting opposite them. "I don't think you've ever got ready so quickly." Commented Hermione, her nose stuck in today's copy of the Daily Prophet. "Well, it's Quiddich, isn't it?" Siaid Harry as he tucked into some breakfast. Then Ginny came over and sat beside Hermione. "Good luck today, Harry." She said, getting some breakfast of her own. "I reckon Ravenclaw doesn't have a hope against Gryffindor." Harry smiled, and took another mothfull of food. When he finished his breakfast, Harry said goodbye to his friends and set off towards the Quiddich pitch. As the game began, Harry looked around all the Gryffindors and saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting together, cheering the loudest. Then Harry caught sight of the golden Snitch, and set off after it. The game was going well, Gryffindor was winning by ten points. As Ravenclaw scored another goal, Harry continued to chase after the Snitch. The little golden ball flew right infront of the Ravenclaw team's beater, and, naturally, Harry chased after it. This was exactly the wrong moment to fly infront of a beater, as he was just about to swing. "Crap!" Yelled Harry, as the bludger flew towards him with great speed. He was not really thinking of anything in particular, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville. The only thing he was defenitely thinking of at the moment was the bludger heading straight for his head. He knew that it was going to hit him, and that he was probably going to fall of his broom, but his instincts still told him to fly away. Fast. He raced away from the oncoming bludger, but he was not fast enough. It hit him incredibly hard, right on the back of the head, and then Harry blanked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing Harry knew, he was in a meadow. He was alone and it was raining. There seemed to be no happiness anywhere, although there were no dementors to be seen. Although there was nobody else in the meadow, Harry had the feeling that he wasn't alone. Just when he was about to call out, his girlfriend, Cho, appeared. "Hello, Harry." She said, with a smile on her face.  
"Hi. Where are we?" Asked Harry. Although Cho had held her hand out, and had obviously wanted Harry to take it, he felt strangely reluctant to do so.  
"Take my hand, Harry." Said Cho.  
"Cho, where are we? I don't remember coming here." He replied. This all seemed more than a little strange to Harry. He was in a mysterious meadow. He didn't remember going there. Cho wouldn't tell him where they were, and why did everything seem so miserable?  
"Never mind where we are. We're together, and that's what matters. Now take my hand, Harry." Said Cho. She still had that smile on her face. It seemed almost wrong to smile here, where all happiness seemed to have been taken away somehow.  
"Cho, where the bloody hell is this place, How the hell did I get here and why does everything seem so bloody miserable?" Asked Harry. He was starting to get a little freaked out now. "And also, why won't you tell me anythig?"  
"Harry, never mind where we are or how you got here. The whole point is that we're here together." Said Cho. She didn't wait any longer for Harry to take her hand. She walked over and took Harry's hand herself. Harry pulled his hand away.  
"I'll hold your hand if you tell me where the hell I am." Said Harry, trying not to let the worry he was feeling creep into his voice.  
"Harry, I don't know where we are. I'm not sure how we got here, either. All I know is that we're here together, and that's what really matters." Said Cho, still smiling. Then, Cho leaned down and kissed Harry. They had only kissed once before, and Harry should have been happy to kiss her back, but he wasn't. He felt like it wasn't right, like he really shouldn't kiss her.  
"Harry?" Said Cho, looking thoroughly dissapointed. "What's wrong?"  
"I don't know. I just, sort of, don't feel right. I feel like something's seriously wrong, but I can't figure out what." Replied Harry.  
"Nothing's wrong, Harry. We're together, what could possibly be wrong?" Asked Cho, that same smile returning to her face. She took Harry's hand again. Then, the meadow seemed to simply dissapear from around them. Everything went black for a second, then they were standing in a green meadow, the sun was shining, it was warm, everything felt fine. Harry turned round to face Cho, but she was no longer holding his hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny was holding his hand instead of Cho. Although this seemed quite bizarre to Harry, he didn't want her to go away.  
"Hi, Harry." Said Ginny. She was smiling, and this time, Harry smiled too.  
"Ginny, what are you doing here?" He asked, with a feeling of D j vu.  
"I don't know why I'm here. Where even is this place?" Asked Ginny. "Ginny, I would tell you if I knew." Replied Harry.  
"Well, wherever we are, at least we're here together." Said Ginny, as she squeezed Harry's hand. He smiled, and turned to look at her.  
"How do you reckon we're meant to get back to Hogwarts?" Asked Harry, not really expecting an answer.  
"Dunno. Meybe if we take a walk around, we'll find a way back?" Said Ginny, and they set off together, in no real direction, looking for some sort of way home. This meadow was so much different to the one Cho had been in. There, it felt like there was no happiness in the world, but here, with Ginny, Harry felt as happy as he could ever remember feeling.  
"Ginny, why do you suppose we ended up here?" Asked Harry.  
"Meybe this has some sort of secret meaning." Asked Ginny, smiling at Harry. "Meybe something's supposed to become clear to us, or something weird like that."  
"Yea, meybe." Laughed Harry. "It's just that, before I ended up here, I was in another meadow. It was just like this one, except it felt like all the happiness had been taken away. Cho was there, too. Then everything went black, and I ended up here."  
"Really?" Asked Ginny. "Meybe that has some sort of secret meaning that we're supposed to understand."  
"Probably." Said Harry. "Meybe it means that we're great friends."  
"Yea. Friends." Said Ginny, the smile on her face fading for a split second. Then, for absoloutely no apparent reason, Ginny jumped up, threw her arms around Harry and hugged him. Harry hugged her back, then the same thing that had happened in the firsrt meadow happened again. Everything went black, and when he opened his eyes, he was in a different place again, and Ginny was no longer in his arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

This time, Harry was standing in a meadow alone. To his left side was the first meadow, where Cho had been. She was standing just a little away from Harry, smiling that same smile that didn't fit with the depressing surroundings of the first meadow. To harry's right side, there was the second meadow, where Ginny had been. She was standing quite a bit away from Harry, her long red hair blowing around her face in the breeze. It was obvious to Harry that he was meant to choose. He was supposed to either go to the dark, sad meadow where his girlfriend, Cho, was standing with her hand held out towards him, or the bright, sunny meadow where Ginny was standing far away, her back to Harry. His immediate thought was to go to Cho. She was his girlfriend, after all. Just as he was about to walk over to the meadow where Cho was standing, he looked over his shoulder and saw Ginny. He couldn't do it. He couldn't go to Cho. Then, his surroundings just vanished, and he opened his eyes to see another completely different place. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was lying in a bed, in the infirmary at Hogwarts. He sat up, and it all came rushing back to him. He had taken a bludger to the head, and had been knocked out. TThe meadow had been a dream, and a bloody weird one at that. But weird as it was, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that it really meant something. Something about his relationship with Cho. Her meadow had been sad, miserable. It had been horrible. Whereas Ginny's meadow was warm, sunny, happy. Eventually, Harry came to the conclusion that he had to break up with Cho. The dream had too much meaning for him to just forget about it and not do what the dream was essentially telling him to do. Then, Ron came in.  
"Harry! You're awake!" He exclaimed.  
"Yea. Nice to see you." replied Harry.  
"I came to visit you yesterday, and so did Hermione. Ginny came too, and so did Neville, Fred, George and Seamus. And of course, Cho spent every spare moment sitting beside your bed." Said Ron.  
"How long was I unconsious?" Asked Harry.  
"Two days." Replied Ron.  
"That beater has a hell of a swing. Never heard of a beater that can knock someone out for two days with a bludger before." Said Harry.  
"Yea, me neither. We still won, though!" Replied Ron happily.  
"Great. Meybe we'll win the cup." Said Harry.  
"If we don't, then there's something not quite right." Replied Ron.  
"Yea" Said Harry, swinging his legs out of the bed.  
"Oh yea, I forgot. Madam Pomfrey said you had to stay here until she says otherwise." Said Ron disappointedly.  
"Oh." Said Harry, getting back into bed.  
"Well, I've got to go now. I'll come back later, unless you're allowed to leave." Replied Ron, getting up.  
"Ok. Bye, Ron" Said Harry. Once Ron had left, Harry lay back down, and started to drift off to sleep. Although his dream had given him a lot to think about, and he would take advice from it, he defenitely did not need another one. 


End file.
